Thin film photovoltaics (PVs), organic PVs (OPVs) and organic light emitting diodes (OLEDs) have been fabricated by using various roll-to-roll (R2R) compatible printing and coating techniques. The structures have been printed usually in a form of stripes. However, the use of transparent or semi-transparent material limits the ability to align the printed layer in register. Furthermore, the rheological properties of some interlayer materials are quite different from the specifications determined by mechanical printing methods (namely gravure printing, flexography printing, screen printing, offset printing, pad printing, ink-jet printing, aerosol jet printing or the like) and the sufficient dimensional accuracy is challenging to obtain. There have been efforts to produce registration marks that could be detected by the registration camera for the custom-shaped (arbitrary) structures with OPV. However, that has not been a satisfying method.
Hence, there is a need to improve the structure and a manufacturing method of the structure.